


Fun and Silly Moments

by TsuzukiSongKitsune78



Category: Doctor Who, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Cute Kids, Gen, Ice Powers, M/M, Puns & Word Play, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8655103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsuzukiSongKitsune78/pseuds/TsuzukiSongKitsune78
Summary: Composed of the life and moments from the Ghost Crew and their friends.Please comment and Review





	1. Marimosa Saves the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor who does not belong to me. I am borrowing it.  
> I do own Tsuzuki, Marimosa Aola, Torin and Elizabeth
> 
> Author note: Tsuzuki is not Asato Tsuzuki, totally different person. And Marimosa has an elemental power as well as regular time Lord abilities. I created her to be a more tomboyish girl and I thought Ice element would suit her.  
> Tsuzuki is more of the psychic type element

The Twins, Marimosa and Tsuzuki were going on a regular scouting mission, ordered by their father, the Doctor. They had split up to cover more ground. Marimosa had her gun out, investigating a strange sound coming from the alley and went to investigate when she heard a girlish scream.

On alert, she recognized the scream. Tsuzuki. Her brother was in trouble. She drew her pistol and ran to Tsuzuki's aid. She turned the corner and whats she saw made her blood boil.

Tsuzuki was being picked up by his throat by the metal hand of the Cyberman. His gun on the ground from where he dropped ot when he was grabbed. He was pale and struggling to breathe. Marimosa aimed and fired a warning shot close to the cyberman's head with her pistol. The Cyberman turned around to see her.

"Put. Him. Down. Now!" Marimosa said. Tsuzuki weakly struggled. The Cyberman, thinking the young Time Lady was weaker, it drops Tsuzuki, who coughed and panted to get air back into his lungs. "Marimosa...be careful"he said.

The cyberman headed towards Marimosa, underestimating her. She grins and formed a ball of ice in her hand. Then the cyberman shoots at her, missing when she jumps to the side and threw the ice ball at the humanoid robot. It hit and froze its legs. It falters, unable to move any further due to the ice encasing its legs. Marimosa looked over at Tsuzuki. "you ok bro?" she asked. Tsuzuki nods. "yeah," he said, rubbing his neck. There would be bruises later. "Sit tight. I'll handle this' She said. The cyberman tried to pull itself free. "Delete.." it said. Marimosa controlled the ice and made it move to the torso now and to the arm where the gun was.

Tsuzuki struggled to stand up. Marimosa hears Tsuzuki get to her side. The cyberman kept trying to get free but Marimosa balled her hand into a fist and the ice spread further. "Surrender and I'll spare you" Marimosa said. The ice was up to its chest by now. "Never...Time lord." it said. Marimosa frowns.

'it knows what we are...' Tsuzuki thought. Marimosa looked at him. "what do you think?" She asked Tsuzuki. The Time Lord nods. "Freeze it." he said. She grins widely. She looked back at the cyberman. "bye" she said and made the ice cover the cyberman entirely. "Delete...delete...de...lete..." the voice crackled and died as it froze completely solid.

Marimosa put her hand down, the deed done. Tsuzuki sighed in relief. He had finger like bruises on his fair skin. "your neck..." she said. "i'll be ok, i'll let Martha check it." Tsuzuki said. "well lets get back to your TARDIS and report back to dad." she said

"what about the cyberman?" Tsuzuki asked.

"you mean Cyber-sickle?" Marimosa asked. Tsuzuki rolled his eyes. "ha ha, very funny" he said. "dont worry, I froze its circuits. Even if it thawed out, it wouldnt be able to move and it might even rust"She said. "alright." Tsuzuki replied. He led the way back to his TARDIS. "just wait till mum hears that you froze a cyberman!" he said, laughing some.

"yeah!" Marimosa said, bursting out laughing. The two got away unscathed. But they didn't know that the cyberman wasn't dead.

The lone Cyberman was left standing frozen in ice. The chest light had faded but when the TARDIS left, its chest light glowed dimly.

On the TARDIS, Marimosa gave Tsuzuki an ice pack to keep the swelling on his neck down and she flew the TARDIS back home, where the Doctor and Martha were waiting. 

"They're back" Martha said. The Doctor frowned, sensing something off. "They found something." He said. Martha wondered how he knew when the door opened and revealed Tsuzuki leaning on Marimosa. "What happened?" The Doctor asked.

"Cyberman..." Tsuzuki said, the name making The Doctor scowl.

"What happened to it? Why are you breathless?" Martha asked.

"Don't worry, it's a Cyber-sickle" Marimosa said. The doctor chuckled. "That's my girl." He said. "Let's get your bruises checked out" Martha said. She helped Tsuzuki into the house.  
The doctor turned to Marimosa. "I'll let you fill me in with the details" he said. The time lady grins "sure" she said.


	2. Scales And Arpeggios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elric Kallus finds out how musically gifted Tsuzuki is along with their three kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a songfic and the ages of Aola and Torin are probably about 3 or 4 years old. Elizabeth is 2.
> 
> actual lyrics but i do not own it, borrowed them

Elric Kallus, former commander of the Stormtroopers was lost. He didnt realize how big Tsuzuki's TARDIS was. There was even a swimming pool complete with a water slide in it. But as he turned a corner, he hears voices and he moved closer, curious. But when he peeked around the corner of te doorway, he sees Tsuzuki seated in a chair and Torin and Aola. Elizabeth was playing with paint.

Aola sat on the edge of the piano and Torin at the bench. "i'm ready" she said. But to her surprise, Torin does a fast scale on the keys and makes Aola squeal. 

"mama, he did it again!" she said, frowning and clutching her Leku in her hands. "tattletale," Torin muttered, banging on the keys with his small hands. 

Tsuzuki tutts a bit. "now you two, dont fight, and go ahead and play it..." he said.

"yes mama" Torin said and started up the tune.

Aola started to sing.

"Do mi do mi do so mi do  
Every truly cultured music student knows  
You must learn your scales and your arpeggios"

She took a deep breath.

"Bring the music ringing from your chest  
And not your nose  
While you sing your scales and your arpeggios"

Torin started to sing the next part. While playing the tune.

"If your faithful to your daily practicing  
You will find you progress is encouraging  
Do mi so mi do me so mi fa la so it goes  
When you do your scales and your arpeggios" He grins after that. But he wasnt going to let his sister take the spotlight.

When Aola started to sing the next part...

"Do mi so doi" she was rudely interrupted by torin playing it faster and that was then Elizabeth came over and bangs n the keys, splattering Torin with paint.  
He still kept playing it though despite that.

And Elric didnt move from his spot and saw Tsuzuki join in.

"do mi so do do so mi do  
Though it seems at first it doesn't show  
Like a tree ability will bloom and grow.."

Elizabeth added her voice in, 

"If you're smart you'll learn by heart what every artist knows  
Your must sing your scales...." Torin tried to avoice more paint as they all chorused the last sentence.  
"And your arpeeee ee eeggioooooooooos!"

That was ten both elizabeth and Torin tried to outdo each other and ending up bumping their heads. Tsuzuki chuckled at the two and that was then he noticed Elric's presence. "you can come in Elric, i know you're there" he said

Elric gave a sheepish grin and entered the room. "i...got lost." he said.

"ah...the TARDIS must have re-arranged the rooms again" Tsuzuki said. Elric froze 'it can do that?' he thought. "well i didnt know that" he said.  
Tsuzuki stood. He went over to Elric. "well did you like the show? We have been practicing for days..." he said.  
Elric nods. "yes. It was wonderful" he said.

Elizabeth tugs on Elric's pants, getting orange paint smeared all over it. "daddy..." he said. Elric picked her up. "yes Elizabeth?" he asked.   
"why were you hiding?" she asked.  
"i...didnt want to interrupt the song" Elric said. That satisfied the two year old, who smiled.

"yes and my father is coming over so lets get ready for his visit" Tsuzuki said. Elizabeth was set down and Tsuzuki ushered the three out to the bathroom. "you too Elric." he said.  
"but..." Elric said but Tsuzuki shushed him. "no buts."

Elric rolled his eyes.


End file.
